


Hurty Oneshots

by Fluffiester (Churrinated)



Series: Undertale oneshots [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: AU, Abuse, Blood, Chronic Pain, Cold, Cuddles, Death, Depression, Gen, Genocide Run, Grief, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Torture, Murder, Pain, Past Abuse, Torture, Underfell, ache, dust - Freeform, falling down - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform, hunger, shock collar, tooth hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churrinated/pseuds/Fluffiester
Summary: OneshotsHurting peopleMostly Sans





	1. A trip to the vet

**Author's Note:**

> Red dies  
> Alphys did it  
> Papyrus made them do it

A small whimper clawed its way out his sore throat as he was painfully dragged through Hotlands. He tried to pick himself up, but that only made the pain worse, and took way his breath. He couldn’t move his legs anyways..  
Papyrus was currently dragging him towards the lab with one hand(, an empty jar held under his other arm), having finally deemed Red, “in too much pain to exist” or maybe because he was basically useless now... So he was.. Going to..

Sans let out a sob at the terrifying implications of the thought. He didn’t want to.. It hurt a lot but.. But this was scary.. He didn’t.. want...  
“p-please.. b-boss?” Red murmured helplessly. He couldn’t form any other words to express how little he wanted to go through with this. Even if...  
“Do not talk to me, mutt.” Papyrus gave a huffy growl in response, continuing to drag him. They were almost to the lab by now. Red let out a whimper, trying to push down on the ground so he couldn’t be moved-- But he was too weak from malnutrition and pain to cause much of an effect.

Papyrus strode into the lab quickly, even if he was hindered by the dragging, as the automatic doors pulled aside. A wave of cool air swept over them, making Sans sigh shakily from a small moment of relief.. Though his soul was still racing in his chest.. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, the sudden change in temperatures, while it had seemed to be beneficial, now made him feel sick. Papyrus, on the other hand, seemed unaffected by the drastic change.

The doors slid closed behind them with a small thud, trapping in the cold air and locking out the humid, scolding atmosphere of Hotlands. 

Papyrus stood there in wait, not yanking on the leash again for the current moment. Sans was very relieved on that stance, giving whimpering, shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down.. Red thought that maybe he was going to be.. But.. His soul wouldn’t slow down, and he was feeling fresh waves of terror washing over him every single time his soul pulsed.. His eyelights stayed unfocused, hazy.. This was.. Not a good place.. Looking at his surroundings in depth would probably spur him into a panic attack..  
The lab.. Never had any good things associated with it. Ever. 

Sure, Alphys was.. Decent, compared to other monsters at least. Was. She worked in a ruthless field, and it was clear it had been taking a toll on her for a long,long time. As did other things.. Sans didn’t know very much of her.. But he knew that she was dealing with some.. Dark things. He hadn’t ever had time to delve into it.. It was one of the things he had wanted to set out to do.. Before.. Everything. 

Sans guessed it was far too late now.. She was a different monster now.. And he himself was...

Papyrus soon started tapping his foot on the cool tiles, his boot making a thud sound each time it made contact with the floor. He was clearly growing annoyed with the long wait. Sans.. was.. Rather enjoying it, even if he couldn’t stop shaking.. Even if he was strong with the dank scent of fear.

With Sans’ leash clenched tightly in hand, Papyrus set down the jar (for now) and went towards the elevators. “ALPHYS COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! HURRY THE FUCK UP!!!” He shouted, directed at Alphys. Though, who it was meant for didn’t make it any less scary. Sans whimpered at the headspliting scream, shakily bringing up his mangled hands to cover the sides of it head. The headache was not helped by the yelling.. And.. His brother never really seemed to cut Alphys any slack.. But, could Sans blame him? This was the kind of world it was, where he and his brother had been raised.. Take and never give. Steal with no remorse.. Kill.. or be killed. 

Papyrus had never been any good at picking up more subtle details when it came to regards like this.. So.. Sans had tried not to mind it in the past.. But now, everything seemed intensified. It was wrong. And unjust. But he was a mere puppy.. What could he do? He was only.. A victim of the system. Victim, where his brother had thrived.. His brother was so cool.. 

That thought barely scathed his mind before a nervous looking scientist skittered down the escalator, nearly falling over along the way.  
She adorned a white lab coat, the inside coated in a black fur, a thick pair of red and yellow swirled glasses, and a few syringes (..and scalpels) sticking out of their coat pockets.  
And, never forget, their classic set of red, black, and blue ink pens. Alphys looked just as anxious and nervous as ever. Though, she was sort of getting better at masking it. “O-oh you’re here a-already?” She asked, looking up at the towering giant that was Sans’ brother. 

 

He gave a curt nod, putting on his usual angry resting expression. Papyrus put his free hand on his hip, giving her a near glare. “I did say that I would in be here TODAY.” He seethed. He would tolerate no loitering. After all, he was the head of the royal guard. Alphys nodded quickly, “Y-yes sorry, s-sir! I just.. N-nevermind, let’s g-go downstairs?”  
Papy gave a huff, pressing the call button for the elevator. Sans was just.. Trying to relax. Sweat was beading and rolling down the side of his face, even though it was so cold in the lab. Maybe he would’ve died regardless if they had come or not, judging by the heat rising off of his bones. A bad fever most likely.. Not surprising though. Considering.. His living conditions..

Alphys stepped into the elevator first, infuriating Papyrus even further somehow. How is it, that everything Alphys did, ended up making someone mad? Papyrus angrily pressed the ‘down’ button before Alphys could even lift a claw. Then, Sans was tugged in as it closed. It only clipped his tail slightly, causing a sharp whine to fall out. Which, in turn, earned him a glare from Papyrus, and a pitying look from Alphys. The look from her hurt.. He once thought that they were friends.. Well.. He wasn’t sure.. It was hard to tell.. But.. To look at someone like that.. Red’s bleary gaze fell to the floor as he lie there in his dusty, bloodied clothes. 

 

It was an overall tense ride downwards. It had somehow gotten even colder.. Though, it wasn’t very shocking once you put some thought into it. Consider that they were getting farther from the blazing outside, deeper into hard stone.. That, and the lab itself.. Just emanated cold to begin with. Even if it wasn’t constantly under blasting cold air conditioning, it would still feel just as cold, in.. another sense.. Cold with the austerities committed in its walls. The suffering and pain caused here. Sans shivered from both colds. Oh, and that pesky fever. But that’s old news by now. 

Soon, the doors opened and they were basically blasted with the undisturbed, sterile cold. Papyrus looked a bit disturbed, but Sans felt that only he would ever notice. Everyone would just see an angry skeleton.. With his brother on a leash..

Alphys nervously led them down the hall, holding her coat on tighter. Red wasn’t too sure how they were alive, considering their cold-blooded species.. But that didn’t matter now, did it?

Papyrus quickly followed, unhindered by his unmoving brother, simply tugging him along at a steady pace. 

Of course, this was extremely painful, shifting, pulling on his broken and aching bones. Red sniffled, trying not to cry.. It was just pain.. He could live.. But, damn.. Bones were sensitive. He gave a small hiccup, trying to push himself up so he could at least bare some weight on his arms-- But they were moving too fast, and he ended up just faceplanting onto the hard tile, with a THUD and being dragged anyways. The scientist was leading them along to one of the side exam rooms, which was a bit of a reassurance.. 

Not that nothing bad happened there. But it was better than going straight to the operating room, like so many of his other visits here had started.. 

Soon, after their wander through the halls, Red found himself being hoisted up onto the table. One of those ones with a soft top, and a strip of paper running down the middle. He couldn’t restrain the cry of pain that came out. He hadn’t been expecting to be picked up so suddenly.. And just when the cold of the floor against bone was starting to numb him out too..

Alphys and Papyrus had some.. Indistinguishable conversation. It was hard to hear.. Over all the ringing and his own whines echoing in his mind.

Red gave a low and pitiful sound, shakily putting his hands over his face. His hands were.. Very mangled. Like, they had been broken and healed wrong repeatedly.  
It was cold.. Not in a good way.. He just.. Couldn’t breathe.. His thoughts were becoming even more jumbled and hard to understand..

The conversation went on something like this.. 

Alphys had asked Papyrus something. 

Papy had given a short, angry answer. 

Alphys was answering shakily, and then asking more questions.

Papy gave another answer. 

And Alphys seemed concerned. She was.. Approaching Red? He didn’t look up to meet her gaze, however. Not that.. He could focus all that well right now. He was a bit spaced out to say the least.. 

The ringing let up slightly as a cool, scaly hand was placed on top of his head. The next words were clear, “O-oh he’s.. H-he’s burning up, a-are you sure this i-is a good time for this?”

Papyrus scoffed, “Yes I am quite sure that a fever will not hinder you. It is as good a time as any, he is useless to me now.”

It sickened Alphys slightly to know that that was his only reason.. Despite the other injuries that were leading up to this decision.. That made Red.. useless. Though, the feeling blended in with every other bad feeling. 

She simply rubbed Sans’ head, glancing at Papyrus, unsure. Sure.. Testing unknown drugs on him was one thing, but.. Bringing it all to an ending like this? It..

 

Sans’ vision doubled slightly as he leaned into the petting. It was nice.. And comforting... Like.. everything would be okay.. Red knew he was acting.. Acting bad.. Like the pathetic dog that he was. That was all he had ever been. He shouldn’t be.. But it was the only luxury in his small world in the moment. 

Papyrus tapped his foot on the floor, glaring at the two. Alphys quickly snatched her hand away from Sans upon spotting the look. “A-alright..” 

Her original plan was to bring him to the operating room.. But he didn’t look like he would even make it that far.. At least, without blacking out. “I-I’ll be rigggght bb-back!” Alphys said quickly, before exiting the room to go gather the supplies she had set out.

The entire time Sans and Papyrus were alone, Red had stayed quiet. 

Papy had tried to threaten/talk to him a multitude of times, but his brother was too busy with what looked like.. The midst of a panic attack? Or he was just shaking and crying for no reason. Disgusting, mutt brother.. Not even a brother. Just a tool. Mutt. Trash.

Though, Alphys returned as quickly as she could without risking dropping anything. She knew how.. “Toxic”, the “brother”’s relationship was. 

She was carrying a syringe, and rolling an IV tower behind her.. It would take a lot of drugs, even if he was severely underweight. He just wasn’t.. Dog sized. But Papyrus had insisted on this blend.

Papyrus grumbled, “Took you long enough.”

Sans was shaking a lot more now, letting out soft, pained and fearful whimpers. Now he had full on red tear streaks actively rolling down his face.

Alphys shifted slightly. The tension in the air could’ve been cut with a well placed magic attack.. She sucked in a slow breath, going over to the table side and taking out the syringe. 

Papyrus looked at it, “What’s that for?” He demanded. Alphys flinched, nearly dropping it, but managing to catch it in her claws at the last second. “E-er..” She couldn’t tell him it was sedative.. That wasn’t.. He wants his brother to be in as much pain and fear as possible, she was sure.. 

“T-this’ll.. U-urhm.. Y-yes, i-it will make the.. O-other medicines w-work.” He was skeptical of her hesitation with something so simple.. But, she always acted like that, even on a normal day he was sure. Papyrus gave a slow nod, shifting his look back onto his weakling of a brother in the form of a glare. 

Red took a shaky breath. It was so blurry.. He could feel.. Hear his soulbeat in his head. It was making him dizzier with each thud... And it certainly was not helping with his shaking at all.

Alphys went over to Sans with the syringe. He whined softly, closing his eyes tightly. He was shaking too much to go without it.. “Sorry s-sans..” She whispered, before rolling up his sleeve to reveal the fractured bone. Alphys stuck the needle into the shaking limb, pressing down the plunger. Red winced at the stinging medicine.. He hated needles so much.. Red let out a soft whine.. Though.. As the medicine coursed through him.. He could feel his soul s l o w down.. His shaking got a bit better.. Though.. Now he was drowsy from staying in pain for that long-- oh.. Less pain. Alphys took out the emptied syringe and pushed his sleeve back down.

He kept his eyes closed, but not as tight. She reluctantly started setting up the IV bag, going around to his other arm and rolling up his sleeve. Red opened his good socket to watch her.. He was.. Very scared. Sniffling slightly, he looked over to his brother, shrinking away slightly.. He didn’t want..

Alphys followed his gaze. She took a slow breath to steady herself, before walking over to Papyrus and looking up at him. “E-erm I d-don’t think.. y-you should be h-here to watch..” She stammered, slightly nervous in his presence. 

Papyrus glared down at her, “And why shouldn’t I?” Alphys looked down, a bit of sweat rolling down the side of her head.  
“U-urm..” She couldn’t think of the reason.. And she totally wasn’t panicking on the inside at all. “I-it’s not t-that exciting.. A-and.. You.. H-he.. I-I don’t think he wants you h-here..”  
Papyrus was almost unsurprised. Almost. He thought he had trained Red to be better. To be a better brother than he himself ever was. Plus, a puppy.. Puppies are cute. But that was a different matter altogether.

He gave a small nod, “I will go get my jar then.” He said, before exiting the room and heading upstairs. Red gave a.. Relieved whine? At least most of the pain was gone now. Red wished.. He could just take some more of that instead of.. 

Alphys went over to him, looking back to make sure that the door was closed.. Gone, alright. A good start.. To the ending. She turned back to face Sans, who had visibly relaxed, and was trying to pretend that he didn’t exist. “Y-you know I have to.. K-kill you..” She stammered.

Red nodded slowly after a moment, his breath hitching slightly from fear. “y-yes.. i-i uh... i-i dunno..” He stammered, his voice hoarse from lack of real use. Usually just barks.. Or screams... 

Alphys gently cleaned off a spot on his other arm, for the IV of...

“i-is it g-gonna hurt..?” Red asked softly, a whine hidden within his tone. 

Alphys shook her head, “On-only the needle should..” She answered, carefully brushing it against the bone. Thankfully, in a non-broken part. He shuddered, glancing downwards so he wouldn’t have too watch... 

“On-n three.” Alphys cooed in a try-to-be-soothing-voice, “O-one.. T-two...” Red took a deep and raspy breath. 

“T-three.” She pushed the large needle into the bone. She gave a nervous, reassuring smile. Sans flinched, letting out the breath quickly he had been holding. The IV started to drip down the medicines after Alphys tinkered with it a bit.

His soul started feeling a bit funny.. Like, it was trying to panic him, make him run, but the previously administered drugs were numbing and tuning him out to the knot building up and forming in his chest.. Red kinda felt.. A bit like he was floating. A bit. Okay.. He did not like this one bit.. Red looked over at Alphys pitifully. She gave him a sympathetic look, gingerly wiping away a bit of sweat off of his skull. Then she slowly and carefully took his sweater off, cutting the fabric to keep the IV in place. She draped the messy clothing over his back, acting more as a makeshift blanket now. 

Red whimpered.. Vision.. Swimming. The edges.. Growing dark.. Getting.. Hazy... Red tried to focus on Alphys, her face was swimming among the other shadows..  
He brought the sweater sleeve over to himself, resting the side of his head against it. In the end, the drugs had won out. A fresh burst of panic and fear before it kinda.. Slowed down.. Soul beating.. Slower now.. Slow..

Unbeknownst to him, he was whimpering throughout. Pitiful, really. Couldn’t even die with even a shred of dignity.. So, he was treated how he always was. A puppy.  
Alphys started gently petting him, wiping away his tears. He gave a quiet groan, relaxing even more.. The petting was nice.. Red tried to lean into the petting.. But he was too weak. He felt.. Dust was already sifting off of his bones... Only a bit.. For now.. But.. It was still dusting nonetheless.. 

Ow.. Kinda. Not really ow. Existing.. It would be over soon. The petting had slowed down.. It probably didn’t feel nice to pet dust.. Quiet, cooling down dust.  
Red let out a soft little noise as he crumbled completely. The ash in a nice little pile. A bit of blood around. Some old bandages, most likely forgotten. And his mangled clothing left behind. 

Alphys let out a shaky breath, shaking the bit of dust off her hand. It didn’t really bother her.. It was just a bit unsettling. She had killed him.. Like many others on her kill list.  
She gathered up the dust before folding his clothes up. Then Alphys went to deliver the the news, and collect the jar.


	2. That is illegal, Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hides his collar in his sweater fluff.. Annnd that is illegal, dear sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im just gonna hurt red a lot for funsies

Red gave a small, fevered whimper. He was very alone. As usual. But today, he had to.. Go to work. In front of.. Other people. 

Again, this as not out of the norm. But.. lately, more and more monsters had been using his collar as an insult. The collar itself, he understood the purpose off. He still protested it internally. In the end, he just wanted to feel.. To feel nice about himself, for once. To not be the butt of jokes and mockery.. Not be poked fun at, or have monsters to try and get it to shock him.   
It just.. Red was tired of it. But also, he was a known coward.

Red had tried taking it off in the early days, but.. the device had ended up giving him a bad jolt every time he tried to touch the latch, so much so that his hands would feel tingly and he couldn't move. And no one else cared enough to help him get it off.. Maybe there were some kinds of runes involved in it.  
He resigned himself to simply.. Covering it. Yes, if it was hidden in his sweater then no one could say anything about it. 

Red, careful to avoid the latch, drew up his hood some more. He tucked the collar underneath of his shirt. The shifting of the metal against bone was slightly gut-wrenching, filling him with dread but.. It was hidden now. It would still serve its function and such, but.. No more insults.

He wiped away a tear and slumped down against the dryer for a fitful rest. Jittery from his recent actions.

=

Later on, Red was awoke by his usual. His brother shouting from up the stairs that it was time for work. 

The day went as it always did. But this time, it was minus the insults and such. Red was thrilled!  
His brother had only taken slight notice to this fact. 

It wasn’t until they had to go to the store, and Red had to go get their food, that a fellow vendor at the store had pulled Papyrus aside for a word. That snitch..

He was picking up the noodles carefully in his grasp, when he was jolted out of his activity by white pain flashing in his vision. Red was kicked in the back and onto the ground. Red let out a surprised yelp, turning his gaze back slightly in a slight daze.

The lasagna noodles had been thrown across the ground, it was quite a mess in the aisle.

But there stood his brother, practically fuming at the ears in rage, a growl rising in his throat. “YOU FUCKING TOOK IT OFF?” 

Red somehow seemed to shrink even smaller in his clothing. He frantically shook his head, “w-wha.. n-no boss..” He mumbled, redirecting his gaze to the floor under the heavy glare of Papyrus. 

=

He was then dragged out of the store, to their own house. He was slammed onto the coffee table.

The sound of a knife being drawn could be heard, before his.. Boss sliced off his sweater. Well, more accurately, started slashing at Red and ending up with a sweater in ribbons along the way.

The collar was revealed, causing Red a whimper of shame. He shouldn’t have.. He knew that he shouldn’t have..

The collar activated with a faint buzzing sound, and a loud BEEEP that filled the pup’s head with a terrible feeling of anxiety.


	3. How Red got his sharp teeth and golden tooth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this is awful   
> Wrote this in the car cus I was bored. 
> 
> Blood, pain, stuff ya know. UhmM
> 
> aWful

Red squirmed against his painfully tight restraints, red, glowing tears flowing down his scarless face as the file was grated along the sides/tops of his once flat-topped teeth. A few whines managed to escape his propped open jaw as the procedure was continued by Gaster.

He was being careless, not even trying not to hurt Red. What with the file needlessly chipping at his jaw each time the file was drawn downwards. Though this is what Red got after acting like such a bad dog. 

Red whimpered, closing his eyes even tighter as he started his work on Red’s upper teeth. Sharpening them into sharp triangles.

As soon as he was finished, Gaster left the room, with the tools and Red still in place. 

He squirmed pitifully, nearly choking on the pooling blood in his mouth. 

=|||=  
=|||=

Red ran through the snow on all fours, shaking in fear and slight pain. He was fleeing currently, breathing heavily with the fog spewing out his mouth in the harsh cold.  
He did not have an advantage in speed, nor camouflage, simply the fact that he had managed to shake his brother in the woods. 

Though, soon Red tripped and collapsed, face first into a bush.   
He flailed around a bit, whining softly as his plush clothing got caught in the brambles.

The approaching thuds grew louder and louder, signaling that his brother had most likely heard him, and was heading this way.

Red tried his best to stifle his whines, biting down on his lip. Blood. Blood dripped down into the trashed about snow. From his teeth, which were much sharper than Red would have liked. 

As the steps were dangerously close, and he was still struggling, Red let out a panicked and choked sob.

Hearing his pup, Papyrus emerged into the clearing. He wore a glare on his face, yet he was smirking. Evilly so.

Red choked by a cry as bile rose in his throat. He knew he was in big trouble, and the idea of pain was so fucking petrifying to him right now.

Papyrus picked up the squirming pup, grinning as they squealed. The feeling of causing this much fear filled him with a sense of pride. He began the trek back through the slow, retracing his big footsteps back. The snow was deep, and Red’s mode of transport didn't exactly warrant good snow travel for his kind. Papyrus was bigger, and faster. An easy win, and soon to be a swift punishment for the sinning dog.

He had fallen asleep on the job, then flee from his responsibility. He had made it way worse than just a simple whack on the head.

-

Soon they were home, Red was simply sobbing and shivering by that point.

Papyrus entered, locking the deadbolt before proceeding to slam Red onto the coffee table. 

He glared down at his idiot brother, cracking his knuckles. A whimper escaped Red’s maw.

If only he knew that this wouldn't be the worst day of his life.

Papyrus grinned before slamming his fist into the side of Red’s face. 

= 

At the blow, there was a THUD that rang out, and a silent cry from Red as the pain seared.  
He could feel the blood dripping from his mouth. He always was such a weak monster.

What he hadn't expected was to be punched again. And again. On the final punch, there was a crack and his jaw felt like fire. Blood poured from both his nose bone and jaw.

Red was in hysterics by now, crying and weakly trying to pull away.

One tooth lie beside him on the table.

= 

Papyrus watched him with a slight grin, shaking off his punching hand. He lifted up the pup, hugging him and patting his head as he carried him to the basement.

He hushes their whining as he sets them down against the cold hard stone floor. Red instantly assumed the fetal position, more whimpering escaping his torn throat.

Papyrus shut off the lights and left, him closing the door sending the cold room into the pitch.

Red cried, hugging himself and dealing with a panic attack. In the dark. And cold. With blood freely flowing from the newly acquired gap in his mouth.

=

The next morning, Papyrus came in the find Red curled up, clutching his jaw with one hand. The other was around his belly. He heaved a sigh and picked up Red, who stayed out. His face was disgusting with blood. As if he had somehow smeared it about in the dark.

A bit of a trek and they were in hotland.

He entered the cool lab, placing Red down onto one of the waiting room chairs as he went to talk with the head scientist.

= 

Red awoke. He was upside down, staring at a.. a sickeningly familiar floor. His breath hitched and he started hyperventilating. 

This earned him a swift blow to his right temple, sending him back into a choked silence. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he finally realized where he was.

That room.

Only, there was a dinosaur there in place of Red’s breaker.

Papyrus slotted Red into the chair. A perfect fit.

Alphys pulled down the straps over his bones, grinning as she placed the head restraint over the whining dog.

What a mess he already was. Sniffling and sobbing, unable to breathe.

Red took a heavy breath, letting it out as a whine.

Another smack in the face for that one.

Alphys started gathering her supplies, ignoring the two brothers.

Red could move his fingers a bit.. just a bit. His brother's hand was nearby..

He shakily tried to wrap his fingers around their glove, his breath hitching. Just a bit of comfort.. maybe he could.. maybe it would be okay...

His hand was slammed back onto the chair immediately. 

He whined softly, clenching his fists painfully-- broken hands.

He just.. felt so alone all the time.. even near people, ya know? Maybe because they all hated him.

Alphys came over with a golden triangle tooth in hand. She placed it onto the tray, picking up another thing and standing next to Red.

She lowered the chair a bit more, reclining it. Alphys shoved the wedge into his mouth to keep it open.

Red whined, not much sound managing to escape.

She grabbed a drill, pressing the button on the side of it. It whirred to life.   
His eyelights blinked away from terror, and he began shaking even more underneath of the straps. Enough for his bones to audibly rattle. 

Red started trying to chew the wedge, tears freely flowing down his face. She brought the drill to the gap in his teeth.

Red whined again, voice covered up by the sound of the buzzing drill cutting into bone. Blood dripping his muzzle and trying to choke him, the dust from his maw making it even harder to breathe.  
He started flailing at the restraints, but Alphys kept up a calm facade as they pressed the drill upwards.

Papyrus watched in disgust, turning away as the muffled screeches started.

After two or three minutes, the drilling stopped and the weird screams died into loudish crying.  
Blood was gushing out the hole the drill had bored out.

His eyes were closed tightly, tears still managing to flood out. The wedge was stuck on his teeth which he had somehow bitten into.

Alphys placed aside the messy drill, grabbing the filling and the golden tooth.

Papyrus glanced back at his pitiful brother, who was clenching and unclenching his hands in pain.   
Stupid.

“You may proceed.” Papyrus said.

Alphys scowled slightly, before going over to Red again, who whined as loud as he could. Terrified.

He made another attempt to break out of the bindings, before being slammed in the ribs by his brother. This effectively knocked the breath out of him, and stunning him.

The blood was cleaned out of his face and then a tooth was shoved into the opening. He gurgled slightly as it was sealed with tooth cement.

At least them cleaning it up with the drill didn't hurt as bad..

=

When they finally undid the straps and pulled out the wedge, Red just sobbed, curling up in the chair and clutching his face.

Papy and Alphys said some words that he couldn't hear, before the familiar arms of his brother picked him up.   
Red acted on instinct, crying in pain and hugging his brother tightly, burying his face into their shirt and whimpering. He was shaking like a leaf on a fine fall evening, he was.

Papyrus was clearly disgusted, but didn't pry him off. He assumed that he'd be in too much shock to walk properly. And he was correct, though he didn't test the idea.

=

Once home, Red was dumped onto the couch and covered with an old blanket.

And after he calmed down into simple light crying, the blanket was taken away and he was lectured for a while about doing his job correctly, never running away from pain, and to not seem so weak in front of Alphys. Even when he was still shaking from the whole experience. 

He would definitely try harder to never fall asleep ~~again~~ on shift.


	4. I'm just a jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of an idea
> 
> ow

The instant the gag was pulled out of his mouth, Red let out a scream of pure agony, his face twisted into an expression of pain. Though, sightly afraid of making more sound, he bit down hard on his lip with a crunchy sound. His pointed teeth caused his mouth to leak even more blood.   
Red made strangled whimpering sounds, his eyes still clenched tightly closed red tears still gushing down his face. 

He clutched Sans’ sweater as tightly as he could.. which wasn’t very, considering how unmobile and injured he was. His broken fingers uselessly rubbed against the cloth and he screamed into it, the magical tears staining the material.  
Sans carefully cradled the smaller, damaged skeleton. They had.. their injuries were so much worse than before. He felt so.. weird and bad. Sans rubbed Red’s skull, earning him a whimper. It was clear that this poor, poor guy was in complete agony. He probably couldn't even comprehend what was happening anymore.  
“reset. reset now.” Sans growled at the Flower.   
Red cried weakly, his voice all but breaking.

More dust was in the air, and choked screams that were growing weaker by the minute. And it still hadn't been fucking reset. Sans made an upset sound as he gathered Red up in his arms.   
He whined softly, his throat not capable of anything any louder. Though, it was comforting.. the warmth compared to the cold feeling that was spreading through him. Dust. That's why he can't breathe. 

Sans gently wiped away some of the tears, though that already seemed to have dyed his face. This most likely wasn’t the first time that had happened to Red, and it made Sans even... Even angrier.

He glared at Flowey, who was smiling all the while as Red was slowly dusting, in overwhelming terror and torturous levels of pain.


	5. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas and HCs of the sorrowfully sweet Sans

Sans was lounging, splayed out on the couch. His dim soul grumbled and gurgled in revolt at him. Empty. But did he get up to sate his hunger?...  
No no.. No he didn't... He didn't really want to move..

He gave a muffled sigh, looking down, studying the pattern of the fabric on the couch. He knew his brother was concerned but.. 

Did him being hungry actually matter? Just a few more fleeting hours on the couch. Then he'd be.. in bed. Again. Probably. How many times in a row..? Sans had lost count after twelve.  
He should probably get up now... But nah.

Besides, wasn't like he had the energy anyway. He couldn't even..

Sans quickly put this thought to the test by stretching a finger of his arm, the one hanging off the couch. He could barely feel it over the pins and needles, but it was easy to tell that it had moved, by how angry the stabbing became. Sans gave a hearty little chuckle. Then another sigh. He wasn't that gone... Yet. He wasn't any less pathetic though. Maybe he should just get up.. stop being so useless.

_*Come on Sans, get up and eat. It's one of your favorite things to do! Drink some ketchup! Get some magic in ya.. er don’t. Your choice..*_

He didn't even have work today. Or maybe he did.  
His soul yearned for magical sustain. How long ago was it since he last ate? Slept? Sans wasn't very good at sleeping, his HP at a mere 3. One of which was his own.. the other two from short bursts of 'rest’. If it could even be called that. 

Though it was more like..

\--

Sans sat, slouched at his station. It was cold out, making his bones ache. They already hurt.. the cold did off things. Numbing, but.. stinging all the while. His chest and stomach ached the worst of all. Sans had a buzz in his mind, but it wasn't from him overdoing it at Grillby’s. He had slipped his meal this morning into the dish that was set for the dog. In secret of course. The sight of food that morning just.. He didn't have the.. stomach for it. Heh. 

Papyrus hadn't noticed, he was ranting about his job. He listened the first few times he had heard it. Nothing really changed. He had simply nodded, clinking his coffee stir against the cup uselessly until it was time to leave.

Sans had been dead on his feet. He had been for a very long time. Sans barely got two hours of sleep last night. There were too many thoughts. Loud thoughts. Too much muffling nightmares into his pillow. His.. his soft down pillow.. in his warm, messy comforter.  
He scratched at his vacant, bagged sockets, he really needed to get his mind out of bed. Literally. 

Sans trudged to the door, giving a grouchy little sound. Thankfully the howling winds outside hid it well enough. 

He arrived at his station, the walk was tiring.  
But since he was so stupid, his magic reserves were very low. They always were, but it was worse now. He didn't ever get better, and even his brother had given up bringing him to his magic therapy sessions. Sans always just ended up frustrated, and on the ground from exhaustion What could be say, he was weak and felt uncomfortable with his brother, and friend watching him fail their little tests. Channeling magic into a little sensor, lifting heavy things with magic, lifting weights his hands, forcing all his magic out, letting it refill, trying to make it refill it faster, the special diets and supplements. It was all too much, it was stressful and Sans didn't think was helping him.. Pushing himself wasn't his strong suit. He didn't want to try. He could tell his brother was frustrated.. not with him though... He was just trying his best to help Sans. 

He could fuzzily remember his brother mentioning that he would have to go back again in a few days. That this was just a little break to get his strength back. It didn't work. He was tired. So, so tired. 

As he sat in his snowy seat, he could feel the cold sinking into him despite his big plush sweater. He hadn't even cleared the snow off his seat or desk.. great. Now his clothes were soggy.  
At his desk he sat, like a statue. He knew nothing was in the woods. He knew! It wasn't cool.. Heh.  
But he came to make his brother happy. At least nothing major was broken today. He probably wouldn't have been able to get out of bed at all. 

It was cold. His soul was gnawing at him. Hungry, but.. he didn't have the energy.  
Maybe..  
Sans grabbed a bottle of emergency ketchup off of his desk. It had a pile of snow around the base. He brought his trembling arm to hold it above his head, nozzle down. Nothing fell out. The liquid was frozen. Sans dropped the bottle, letting it slam into his face and roll into the snow. It was half empty, the winds easily took his salvation away. 

He sat like that for a while, looking up. His eyelights dimmed and eventually he passed out like that, hands resting in the light layer of snow on his station. Snow fell into his eyes uncomfortably, but he didn't stir. Sans didn't stir again until he felt warmth on his bones. A hot water bottle set in his shirt, hot packs on his hands and feet. 

...Was that the kettle? Sans didn't know they had one of those.. 

Gosh, he was awful. Making his poor brother drag him home and tend to him like this. 

Sans groaned a bit in discomfort. The water bottle WAS warming him up, but he hated the rubbery plastic against his spine. His eyelights flicked on. It was nighttime, great. He had been useless all day.  
His ever present smile stretched a notch as his brother exited the ketchup, clutching a thermos of what he could only assume was tea. 

Another uncomfortable shift and he was sitting up. He rested for a moment before taking the water pack out of his shirt and putting it on the table. He sipped the Royal Flower tea, staring down. The taste, sickly sweet.. yet bitter. It made him feel sick to his stomach. But it warmed him, so he would have to make do. And it made his brother look happy. Sans hadn't seen much of that, because he was just selfish. Worrying about himself being tired, himself being hungry, himself feeling like crap. He should think about others more huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Embodies my terrible ideas listed here:**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Sans skipping meals
> 
> \- Magic therapy for the weakling
> 
> \- Weather being quite awful and cold
> 
> \- The ketchup at sans stand is all frozen but he tries to eat it anyways
> 
> \- Royal Flower tea. Makes sans uncomfy cuz it reminds him of Flowey
> 
> \- Hot water bottles and packs to warm up, via the skeletons!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This honeymustard is the fluffiest thing you're getting and you're only getting it because pain is involved

The room was dark, outside bleary. It had been rain/snowing all day, the white specks melting to mush when making contact with surfaces. It was stupid.   
Red shed his soggy jacket shakily as he stepped into the bedroom. It scented of.. Home, more specifically, the odd combination his stink and Russel’s aroma formed into... Warm.. Sharp... Soft..

Red walked up to the bed and let gravity guide him face-first into the covers. Today had been a long day, and Russel wouldn’t be home for awhile. It didn’t even matter that Red had gotten off early. That would only’ve mattered back, back before Red met Russel. Back then, the lazy idiot himself would have thrown himself onto his couch and slept then and there. 

He hadn’t kept any track of time, he was probably lying like this for a good thirty minutes. His mind was blissfully numb, only thinking thoughts of Russel and mustard. Both two good things in their own rights, but we all know that the honey man himself would win against any bottle of alcoholic mustard. He shifted his arms to be under his face, breathing in the musty scent of his unwashed jacket. He stank. Red told himself he’d wash it tomorrow. How many times must he have said that? Probably a lot...   
He drew in a breath, closing his sockets. He slumped further against their bed, pulling himself to be on it by a few more inches. There. Comfortable.. Tired...   
Red closed his sockets. Just resting his eyes, he told himself. 

On the cusp of sleep, something stirred him. Red would have stayed there a while longer, or even fully have fallen asleep, but he was starting to feel achy all over. The dull sensations were concentrated around his spine too.That wasn’t a good sign... The small skeleton nervously clutched at the sheets, hoping to draw in comfort. Some of his deeper scars were panging.  
He grunted and clambered onto the bed, smack dab in the center. He curled up around his pillow, hugging it and sighing. He looked down at the bed, which was faintly lit red by the dim light radiating from his eyelights. Another pang seared from his back and through him.  
He blinked, hard. The sight of pink against dark and white blurred a bit. A small sound escaped him, echoing through their empty house. He sniffled, digging his palms into his sockets. “F-fuckin’..” He cursed softly, his voice but a croak.   
Pain laced through his bones like poison. It hurt, slinking and awful. “F-fuck..!” He said a bit louder this time. His voice filled the cold, empty room. He took some deep breaths, fighting to calm himself down and ease the building pain. He hugged the pillow tighter to his torso, jamming it beneath his ribs and pressing it upward. The odd suffocating sensation was a good distraction, the fabric cool and nice against his aches. It was hard to breathe like this... But it would help him. At least for a little while.

Red whined, back arching a degree. He groaned and pulled the pillow out of himself, his sharp fingers digging into the surface of the fabric, tearing it. His hands clenched into fists then and there, ripping the case to ribbons. Fuck!... Red flung the pillow away violently, anger flashing through him for a blink moment. Red gave a little sound as the white anger faded, leaving only pain. Red focused on the idea of his pillow. The pillow he ruined. He would have to fix that later...  
Once the thought faded to the back of his mind, the growing ache came back into the forefront of his mind. He instinctively jammed one of his hands against his t-shirt, expecting to find his inside sweater pocket there... He wasn’t wearing his sweater. He took a gulping breath, clenching his sockets closed tightly.  
Why was he so stupid?! He should’ve taken his medicine as soon as his shift ended!   
Maybe working 5 jobs was wearing on his memory. He was so tired all the time... Red let out a breath through gritted teeth. Earlier tears now threatened to spill over his face. He couldn’t breathe.. Can’t move...  
His back hurt so bad, old injury flaring up once again. It shot pain down his tail, up to his shoulders. Legs felt achy, they didn’t want to move.. His arms were too busy being pinned to his sides. A form of a self hug. He curled in on himself further, biting his lip pretty hard.   
How long until Russel got home...? Hours? Minutes?  
Red.. Red needed help.. He needed him. Now. Red sniffled and softly whined, a low and dull sound. He didn’t even know what time it was now. Just that it was dark outside.. Just that he wanted.. No, needed Russel, badly.   
A small hiccupped sob dripped from his mouth, voice garbled by tears and a little drip starting on the left side of his nosebone. It hurts.. He can’t even smell the comforting embers and honey anymore...

The pain was close to peaking now. Red could only give faint little whimpers and hope that it subsided soon.. He could only hope it didn’t last hours, as it had before. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

The sounds in his head were clashing together now. The now-rain plattering against the window, the low sounds of the AC’d air coming through the vent, the springs of the bed as he subtly shifted. Red groaned and clenched his hands into fists and pressed them against his temples. His breathing became shallower and unsteady.

This was when a small snap interrupted his thoughts and breaking the silence of the room. A shortcut..? The sound was distinct, Red should know. A warm presence was in the cold room now. A light scent that was stronger than the lingering aroma in the room, adding to his overwhelmed state.  
Red pulled in a fast breath and tried to look up. The weight in the bed shifted, the box spring creaking.  
“red..?” Russel’s voice asked, his warm hand settling on Red’s back. It sent a wave of relief through him, causing him to let out the breath he was holding. “r-rus..” Red mumbled helplessly.  
Russel leaned over Red and looked at him. He was a bit hard to see in the low outside lighting.. but there his comforting presence was, in all its glory.

“i-i need help..” Red said softly, for what had to be the first time to Russel.. 

The taller skeleton could see the glowing red tears, nosedrip, gritted teeth, sweat. “..sure thing babe.”   
He drawls, grabbing Red’s hand and squeezing it a bit. Russel was healthier, this action was easy. His natural warmth and bigger hands seemed to at least help Red ground himself. Now that he was calmer, if only slightly, Russel could figure out what he needed.   
It was clear that he was in pain. And that that needed painkillers. WHICH painkiller did Red need..? Russel wasn’t the most knowledgeable in the medical field, but he did know that Red kept multiple different looking bottles stashed around the house. The various places included: The couch cushions, between the mattresses, his jacket pocket, and in their bedside drawer. He... He never really knew why Red had them lying around. He guessed that this was why...

“whatcha need?” Russel asked him, rubbing the back of his hand in a try-to-be-soothing manner. It was, his deep-yet-kind voice was a godsend for Red’s emotional state right now. He was a mess.  
“c-coat..” Red offered meekly, looking up at the warm orange eyelights that slowly blinked to him.  
“you got it.” Russel said, offering a smile to the skeleton, who was trying to steady his breathing.   
Russel just used magic to draw the sweater up from the floor. He grabbed the coat and fished around in Red’s sweater pockets, finding the usual mustard packets, paper clips, and a hand buzzer. Some mustard packs were busted and leaking their contents.  
Red saw the blind search and grimaced. “i-inside..” It seemed he was in less pain, but that might’ve been the low level healing magic Russel was using on his hand.

He obliged, drawing a little pill bottle from the inside sweater pocket. No pill jingle accompanied it. Red hissed at the lack of tinking. He closed his eyes tightly. Great! No medicine for him! Everything always fucking went wrong!!!  
“..red, breathe..” Russel said as he planned out what he was going to do. He dragged a few pillows into place with magic. 

Red nodded the best he could, holding his breath... Not what Russel said, but he wasn’t in trouble for this. Eventually he blew out the breath and pulled in a bigger, more gaspy breath. 

Russel gathered Red in his arms and laid him down, face first on the pillows. One was under his face, and the other in the gap between his ribs and pelvis. He sniffled and whined.  
“it’s your back right?” Russel asked calmly, noting how his back had been arched and how he was hugging air.. Besides, wouldn’t he know about any other injuries? Russel started to lift Red’s orange T-shirt, who didn’t respond other then a small nod.

It was still dark. Russel tugged the lamp string with magic, lighting the room a nice dim yellow. Red didn’t seem to notice, nor care.

Russel looked at Red’s spine.. It had.. Some scratches, which were bad.. Old and healed over, but they...   
No wonder he was such a grouch... These must’ve hurt all the time. Today must’ve been a really bad day. Russel was glad he followed his gut and came home early..  
He brought his left hand over the injured segments. A bit of sweat rolled down the taller one’s face as he began using healing magic again, the green wisps being visible now. The light of it added to the nice warm ambiance of the room. 

Initially, Red grunted a bit from discomfort, but that melted into him slouching more in his position and becoming less tense.  
This was taking up quite a bit of magic.. Well Russel felt like he was going to sleep for five years now. Right here, with this grumbly datemate.  
After Red settled down fully (, which took a few minutes), Rus’ magic tapered off before altogether just stopping. Red sighed softly, opening his sockets slowly.   
It was a bit of a tense moment as the shorter skeleton slowly rolled onto his back and tugged the rim of his shirt down. Red sucked in a cool breath and let it unfurrow.  
“so uhm.. ho-how was yer day..?”  
Russel didn’t answer immediately. He too was tired, though it was more magically than physically, as it was in Red’s case. “my day was fine.. yours not too good eh?” He said eventually, shifting and lying beside Red. He stared up at the ceiling with blanket eyelights, his arms held above his head.   
Red smiled a smidge to the company now beside him, rather than over him. “yeah i dunno was sorta a shitty day...”   
“Mmm?” Russel closed his sockets and put his right arm around Red;s small form.   
“hah.. uh.. yeah it was bad... ‘til ya showed up..” He said, his voice cracking. He turned his head towards Rus. Russel looked back at him.   
He lets out a slow breath. It smelled like smoke and honey. Red’s expression became a bit more tired. Such a relaxing.. Weird scent. He liked it.. It made him feel safe. 

No more words were exchanged between the two as the shorter fell asleep.  
Red snuggled up against Rus and his warmth, and then he used his magic to drag blankets over the two. Beside the other, in their warm pile of fluff, Red fell asleep. It was peaceful, Red had some decent dreams, that was a nice thing about sharing a bed. He had dreams of spending time with Rus, and.. Drinking tea? His dreams never seemed too in character for him, but it was fine, and it was good.

Russel stayed awake, his arm around Red, who was sleeping deeply now. His breathing was calm and quiet, which wouldn’t be audible if it weren’t for the silence in the room.  
Rus let out a breath, eyelights sliding over to Red’s face. He looked peaceful, starting to snore. Such a cutie.   
He rested a hand on Red’s head. He nuzzled it and pressed his face against the bed near Russel’s sweater, where it was warmest.

Why hadn’t Red ever talked about this to him? Sure.. They both weren’t the talkative kind.. But... He thought that Red would at least mention his pains to him. What was odd, is that they had discussed pain before. Emotional pain. Sure, it was some of it. But it was something.. This was. Something else. Rus didn’t know how to feel about it.   
His swirling thoughts and little conflicting feelings eventually settled down as his magic levels yearned for him to sleep. Russel obliged, letting his sockets slide closed naturally. He sank into a dreamless slumber, pulling Red closer in his sleep. Red didn’t object, rather he seemed to sleep even deeper now, a little drip of red drool visible on the corner of his mouth.

Adorable. Untrustworthy...? No.. He was... Complicated.


	7. Weird ship thing..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh I think someone dared me to write this a long time ago and I never finished it. Sorta spooky so Imma drop it here

A cold, refreshing night. The perfect time for a stroll.  
And while it wasn’t exactly true, it also wasn’t incorrect.  
Geno heaved a soft sigh as he started heading a bit uphill. He always got so tired on these things, but it was a relaxing thing, to take a walk. 

Though, Geno was not the only skeleton out on the town tonight!

=

There was a faint ruffling sound. And then a crash that echoed throughout the alleyway. It was dark, reeked of garbage. A bit like blood. 

There was a taller skeleton-- Well, not terribly tall but still. He was digging through a trashcan, and now investigating the one he had just kicked over.  
He gave a grunt, wafting the scent towards him since his eyesight was not the best. 

As expected-- Garbage. Though none of it was what he was looking for. Edible garbage. 

He gave a slight whining sound before going quiet as a new scent came across him-- Blood. Not his own, similar as all blood was, but. Different. It smelled both fresh and old at the same time.. From the sidewalk.

Gore grunted, before slowly and quietly getting out of the vicinity of the garbage pile. 

This new scent was.. Intriguing. He waited for the scent to grow weaker before stepping gingerly out of the alleyway.

There, that there, a shorter skeleton wearing a white sweater, and.. A reddish orange scarf? It was hard to tell under only the streetlamp’s light..

Gore grinned to himself as he started walking after them, maintaining the same distance. 

=

Geno could feel himself being watched. An odd prickly feeling that sent chills down his spine.

He turned his head back slightly, glancing over his shoulder even though all his instincts shouted at him to not, and to only walk faster.  
What he could see was.. A bit terrifying. The flicker of a silhouette walking underneath of a streetlamp. Before the.. The thing stepped out of the light and into the darkness once more.

But from what he had seen, it had been.. A terrifying beast. They were tall, had odd shapes around.. Where their head should be. And there had been the dull glowing red orb. It looked like an eye. 

He shuddered slightly and continued walking, at a slightly faster pace. A bit of nervous sweat beading on his forehead, his glitching tinging in a slightly painful way. 

As he continued, he still felt the sense of dread, growing and writhing.  
Geno huffed, scratching at the floating scar in front of him. 

=

Gore watched them, grinning slightly. He could tell they were nervous. They were fidgeting with their scarf, and.. That red line. Maybe that’s where the blood was coming from.

He could feel his mouth water slightly at the prospect. But he couldn’t have his prey making any rash moves, so he slowed his pace a bit, meandering in the darkness with his good eyelight out. 

This would be a slow game, after all..

As his prey started making a turn, Gore stepped forwards quickly. A shortcut. He appeared in some bushes on the corner of the street. Right where Geno was in perfect view.

Gore watched the glitching square on their head.. The two trails of blood coming from the monster’s mouth. Their scarf furrowing and unfurrowing behind them in the slight wind.  
The wind that was wafting that scent of blood towards him. 

Gore gave a soft little growl, before biting down on his sleeve. 

=

Geno flinched at that wretched, twisted sound. He looked around sharply. It sounded like it had come from.. The bushes? To his right. His bad side.

He glanced over hesitantly, his soul thrumming in his ribcage even faster. 

Nothing.

=

Gore had been smart. He had gone elsewhere. He would need to catch them soon.. He didn’t know where this monster was going, after all.


	8. More bad times for Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short thing I found in my documents

Red's crying let up after a while, and he just sat still on the hard stone floor, staying as quiet and as still as possible.. He didn't wanna move anymore.. hurt... *you deserve it..* He sniffled slightly, closing his eyes wearily.. sleeping was not a good thing, sleeping here was bad. He.. didn't want... But.. so tired.. And it didn't take much for him to fall into sleep's gentle grasp, it was so soothing.. and numb..   
Just as he was on the edge, ready to drift to sleep--. There was.. a flash of light.. "h-hu..?" He could almost feel himself being dragged.. out of his comfy spot. He whined loudly, holding his eyes closed tightly. A guard must have noticed, because they were tinkering with their keys in the lock and shouting indistinctly for other guards to help. Red flinched as he was caught on the chains, which pulled against his broken bones painfully. He gave a strangled scream as the guard opened the door. The guard grumbled slightly, eyeing the.. portal in the floor, before going over to Sans and picking him up halfway, causing him to give pitiful whines and hiccups. Stupid sucky portal.. trying to.. pull him apart. Red weakly cried out in pain---

Another guard entered the cell in confusion, looking at the scene with a baffled, hidden look. They took their axe, "Well.. This isn't supposed.. to...." The guard holding Sans was slipping as well. How nice. Newcoming guard started chopping the chains off around halfway through-- Oh nice, get to keep the edgy chains later--. The guard with Sans slipped on the marrow on the floor., sending both him and Sans into the portal. The one with the axe sighed and gave the cell a glance.. They.. Didn't know what to do, so they tossed the axe into the portal, shouted, "I'll go get someone!" Then leaving the cage. Guard didn't intend on helping, instead closing and locking the cell.

Oh. His fall was broken by hard metal.. armour? He whined in fear, trying to roll off. The armoured dog let him, getting off.. ANnnd then there was an axe embedded in the floor. Guard sighed and picked it up, glaring at Sans.. he wondered if he had opened a shortcut.. but... He was magic restricted? He had to check, so he got the remote from his pocket and clicked the button, which was on 150. Red tensed and let out a choked scream, sobbing. The guard seemed confused and looked up. Where they had fallen from-- Annnd the portal thing was gone. Great.


	9. Downed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....  
> ....  
> ...  
> ..  
> .

The cold lanced through Sans even though he was wearing two very warm layers. He watched, his brother’s dust hitting the snow, blending and melding with it. A stark red cloth lie on top, almost undisturbed, spare for a light layer of dust coating the top of the fabric.   
The atmosphere was hazy, dark. Blurry, it was hard for him to see the carnage. He could see the flash of the knife. Helplessness flooded his mind, his left hand twitching in the open air. 

He should do something. He should act, fight against the flow of dust in the air surrounding. But no, instead, he stands there, powerless to do anything useful.   
Cold, hard regret goes through his soul. Any positive feelings he may have had were now suppressed and crushed, along with any hope he may have still had. Where he got such feelings, he didn't know. He had known the human wasn’t right. But he had trusted and given anyways. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, it would work out alright.

But here he stood, as the murderer of his brother walked past him, brushing arms with him. Sans tensed, going rigid. His fogged breath stopped from the shock. His brother’s dust now graced the sleeve of his sweater. It was monster tradition to spread the dust of a loved one, but.. That didn’t make it any less disturbing to Sans.   
He fell backwards as the human marched off, off to kill more innocent monsters. Sans landed in the snow with a ‘poff’, kicking up snow around him. It settled around him slowly, unaffected by the human’s rampage.. Slow, graceful. Cold.

Sans’ chest hurt. He felt empty, a piece of him was gone. Why didn’t he do anything? He could only lie here and stare at the dark ceiling, vision getting hazy, ribs panging in an unseen agony. Burning coursed through him. Anger feeling like bile raising in this mouth.   
The feel festered until it dissolved into nothingness. Sans wouldn’t do a thing about it. This was his fate, everyone’s fate..

He knew he had to do something about it later, but... He was so very tired. Years and years, he had gone without any of this nonsense. But for it to start again?...

Sans’ sockets slipped closed, and there they stayed as snow gently fell onto him, covering his unmoving form.  
The pain in his chest died away into cold, nothingness. The feeling left him, and Sans couldn’t tell if it was from the heat being drawn from his body, or something else....

With a final pang of burning pain, a breath pushed from his mouth, before his breathing settled into a more slow, shallow form. He couldn’t feel anything anymore, not grief nor the tips of his bony fingers. His mind reeled until it was only darkness and a quiet commentary. He couldn’t.. Understand.   
And yet he knew things, he could understand to some degree. He was going to die. His final HoPe was dead, yet he was unharmed.   
Sans could fainting hear whirling wind and with that, he knew.

...

He was falling, and he wouldn’t be able to get up from this. Leaving behind the cool serenity of Snowdin, to where? That, that’s something that nobody really knows.


End file.
